


In his defence...

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at humour, Fluff, Gen, tired dad Ned Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: In Ned Stark’s defence he was very tired. Or at least that was his attempt to explain for not noticing that there was someone different at the dinner table. That and they had ginger hair that blended in with so many of his children.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 467





	In his defence...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post (that I typically can’t find again) asking what if Ned Stark was like Arthur Weasley when Tormund is brought home for dinner

In Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark’s defence, he had more children than any one man could possibly keep track of at any one time. It didn’t help either when they were all fond of dragging their friends round without warning, and all their friends invariably joined them for dinner enough that he might as well just add them into his count of children. 

Or well, that was what they did when buying food for the week anyway.

He had five children with his wife, his nephew that they had adopted, and it was a given that Robb’s best friend lived with them in all but name. Sansa had a rotating group of friends that included the neighbours children as well as ones from school. Arya had a large group of friends, some of which they never saw more than once, some of which never seemed to leave her side, all of whom were of varying levels of appropriate for his youngest daughter. Bran was friends with the Reed children, and he was round their house as much as they came to his. And Rickon? Rickon and his best friend were almost inseparable, even if they seemed to spend the majority of their time arguing about whether bears or wolves were better.

(The answer was obviously wolves but Ned would not get himself involved in the arguments of toddlers)

Jon though, Jon was the only child who did not bring a friend round regularly, he had friends, Ned knew that, but they seemed to prefer to meet up outside of houses, preferred parks or coffee shops. 

So really, in Ned’s defence how could he have suspected who the newcomer was?

* * *

Even more in Ned’s defence there were the right number of ginger haired people around the table that evening and he was tired enough that faces did not really register to him.

The sooner the deal between Winterfell Inc and Storms End Ltd was complete, the better in Ned’s opinion.

At least then he might be able to sleep for more than two hours a night.

“Ned! It’s not like you to be so rude normally.” His dear wife said with irritation in her voice. 

Ned could not understand why she was irritated, he had greeted Theon and Margaery, and other than that there was just his children. The four ginger ones and the two with dark hair.

Wait.

There was something different about the gingers.

He peered suspiciously around the table, trying to determine what was different about them. 

Sansa was sat next to Margaery, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to surprise giggles he just knew was aimed his way. Robb was opposite her, next to Theon and Jon. Rickon was in his high chair next to Cat, and Bran.

Bran was not there. But there was someone in his chair next to Jon.

Someone new. 

Someone with a beard that was definitely not Bran.

“Where’s Bran?” He turned to his darling wife, brain still stuck on the lack of Bran.

Giggles exploded out of Sansa and Margaery’s mouths and he really could not blame them their amusement.

“Bran is at the Reed’s house dear,” Cat said with an exasperated sigh, “He told us yesterday, he’s staying the night.”

If he really thought about it then Ned could vaguely recall a conversation like that. Vaguely. 

“Ah.” He turned his meal and suddenly realised he had been eating fish. Why had he been eating fish? He hated fish.

“Dad.” Jon called out and he turned his tired eyes upon his son.

“Yes Jon?”

Jon looked strangely nervous. Why was Jon nervous? He hadn’t just admitted to Cat that he had forgotten where their son was. 

Unless he was going to ask about joking the army again, they had been very firm with him, he wasn’t allowed to join the army until he finished his degree. 

“Dad.”

Oh, he must have drifted off again judging by the muffled laughter from his family.

“I’m really sorry Jon, I was dealing with Robert all day. He’s exhausting at the best of times, and the middle of his divorce is certainly not the best of times. What was it you wanted to say?”

He made himself focus on Jon, so as not to miss what his son was going to say.

“I wanted to introduce you to Tormund.” Jon gestured to the ginger man with the beard sat in Bran’s place. 

“It’s good to meet you sir.” The man said in a voice with a very thick Northern accent.

“And you Tormund.” Ned replied almost automatically, “How do you know Jon?”

Jon shifted uncomfortably in place. 

“Tormund and I are dating Dad.” Jon muttered.

An error screen popped up in Ned’s head. His sweet little boy, his sister’s only child, the baby he had been the first person to hold, was old enough to date? Old enough to date someone with a beard? It did not compute.

“Dad?” 

Oh. Jon sounded worried. He should probably reassure him.

“That’s, that’s nice.” Ned knew he sounded unenthusiastic and tried to rectify that, “How did you meet?”

Theon snickered at that and Ned instantly knew he would not be receiving the truth, instead he would be getting a watered down story. Something he was thankful for in actuality.

“Tormund is one of Ygritte’s cousins.” Jon said, not looking at Ned, “We met when I went on that camping trip with her.”

Camping trip... When was that? Wait. Hadn’t Jon gone on a camping trip sixth months ago with Ygritte?

“That long?” It seemed Cat had worked it out as well. 

“I’ve been away,” Tormund said, “With work. I’m a park ranger, I had to do a round of the Northern reaches.”

“We kept in contact over phone and Skype and well, just clicked.” Jon continued. 

There was almost certainly more to that story but Ned did not want to hear it.

“Well I’m pleased for you Jon.” Ned said, “Although I’m not sure why you were so worried, we’ve known Robb and Theon are together for years.”

Theon’s snickering became choking and a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

“We haven’t told Robb and Theon that they aren’t as discreet as they think yet dear.” Cat said softly, “Just like we hadn’t yet told Sansa that we know she and Margaery are more than just friends.” 

Yet more spluttering, but this time from the opposite side of the table and when Ned looked over his eldest daughter was a bright red that clashed with her hair.

He did not know why they were surprised they knew. None of them were gold about shutting their doors when they had people over.

Arya started to laugh hard enough she nearly fell off of her chair and Ned realised he had spoken out loud.

“Yes dear, you did.” Dear, sweet, lovely Cat said, “Maybe you should just go to bed before you say something you regret?”

Bed. That sounded lovely. Maybe he would be able to sleep for a few hours before waking to Rickon elbowing his face.

He stumbled away from the table and the fish he did not remember finishing and up the stairs, he stopped only to look at his bright red children and point a finger at them all.

“None of you are subtle, and neither are you Arya, we’ve all seen you ogle Robert’s boy, what’s his name, the one with an allergy to shirts.”

The sound of horrified children followed him up the stairs, as did the light laughter of his wife. He still wasn’t really sure what had been going on, but he was sure Cat would take great delight in explaining it to him in the morning.

* * *

Jon’s eyes followed his father as he left the room, he had known his father was tired, but he hadn’t realised he was that tired.

He didn’t think his father had realised that a large number of his thoughts had been spoken, and he genuinely thought that had he not been so nervous he would have burst out laughing when his father started talking about the fish on his plate.

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about Little Crow.” Tormund murmured to him and Jon had to admit his boyfriend was right. 

There hadn’t been anything to worry about in the end, and he had finally got to see Theon blush. It was a pretty good day overall.

Aided of course, by not telling everyone how they had really met. He did not think that telling everyone that they had hooked up while both completely drunk would have been appropriate dinner table conversation. 

And if Theon or Robb ever thought of selling him out, well, he could always hold the fact that he had once caught them in the bathroom over their heads. 

It would be mutually assured destruction, like all sibling interactions were at their core. 


End file.
